The SunnyDale Immortal
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander finds he is not as normal as everything thinks and he find the woman of his dreams along with his destiny waiting in the wings of this new discovery
1. Default Chapter

The SunnyDale Immortal.  
  
By William Gilmor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Highlander I just happen to be a fan of both and I am receiving no money or anything for this story.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Pairings: Xander/Faith.  
  
Everything from the moment after Dru cut Kendra's throat is Alternate Universe.  
  
Xander Harris walked out if SunnyDale Hospital with a smile on his face. He had saved Kendra. The vampire Drusilla had cut Kendra's throat He had found her just after it had happened. He had been able to save her life thanks to a healing spell he had learned. He had been secretly studying magic so he could better help the Scoobies. But the magic had only closed the wound Xander had to once again do C.P.R. to once again save the life of a non- breathing slayer. Oh my god Kendra died and I saved her thought Xander as he made his way home from the hospital. This should make life more interesting because their maybe a third slayer called now just as Kendra was called when Buffy was drown by the master.  
  
Xander was so deep in thought he never heard the sword fight taking place in the alley just ahead of him or the slight pull at the back of his skull warning him that there was something ahead that he should get away from.  
  
As he passed the alley Xander turned as he heard a battle cry and found a Sword run thru his stomach. As he fell he saw a second sword cut of the head of the man who had killed him. As his eyes closed and he slipped in to darkness she saw lightning and a white light and the only thing that was in his mind was at least I did some good before I died.  
  
A beam of light hit his eyes and he pulled the blanket over his head. Xander shot up in bed. What is going on I thought I got stabbed he thought as he looked around the room and saw he was in a new place. Where the hell am I? Then he felt it the Buzz. It was all around him and in him at the same time and quite frankly it scared the shit out of him. Then he heard the door open and in stepped a man carrying a breakfast tray. They locked eyes and the buzz faded.  
  
Ahh I see your up no need to worry your completely save here. My name is Adam Pierson. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but you best eat first then join me in the other room and I'll try to answer all your questions. With that he left the tray.  
  
Ok thought Xander I'm not a vampire because I'm not being burned by my cross, which was around his neck. And I'm laying in sunlight. So I guess I'll see what this Adam has to say. After attacking his bring fast as only Xander Harris can.  
  
Xander walked into the other room and let out a low whistle at the expensive décor in the room he now stood. Ok Adam you said you could answer my questions lets start with home I'm still alive after getting a sword rammed thru my gut and that light show that followed when you decided to give the guy who stabbed me a hair cut and took way too much off the top huh?  
  
Adam just smirked he liked this kid already he was a refreshing change of pace from Macleod. Ok kid here it is straight. You young man are an Immortal, One of a race of human beings that when killed return to life able to heal from any injury except beheading and stop ageing. You are also destined to take part in the Game. You must fight other Immortals who will try to kill you, because when an Immortal's head comes off it unleashes the Quickening. The Quickening is all the power and knowledge an Immortal has. In the end there can be only one. So we Immortals fight to stay alive.  
  
Ok Adam you'd think something like that would shock me but I guess I've been living on the hellmouth way too long. I can train you to survive in this game. But not here you'd have to leave and come to Boston. That is where I'm living now. If you want to come I'll take care of everything and I'll have you trained and home by the end of this summer if you want? But if not then all I can suggest to you is learn to use a sword and learn fast.  
  
What do you get out of teaching me Adam? Well my young friend I get a friend and can pass on what I know incase someone takes my head and Macleod says it's good to have a few connection among our kind in case I need help.  
  
Ok then Adam first my name is not kid it's Xander and you got a deal but you give me two days to finish something and then we leave. It's done my student.  
  
Xander left his new mentor with a promise he would be back in two days to leave SunnyDale to train to learn what was need to stay alive for as long as possible.  
  
The next two-days progressed quickly as Angelus tried and failed to open the sealed demon but failed and Willow succeed in resouling Angelus before he could find a way in to open it.  
  
On the second night he asked all the Scoobies to meet him it the library because he needed to talk to them all. They all sat around the table waiting for him as he came in dressed in his army fatigues and carrying his duffel back will all he was taking with him to Boston. Buffy was the first to speak up. Ok Xan we are all here what's going on? Where are you going? Well Buffy I have to leave for a while. Something has happened to me and I need to go away for a while to try and figure out what I'm going to do about it. So I asked you all here to say goodbye. I don't know when or even if I'll ever be coming back here and I just need to say some things to you all before I left. The collective group just sat there in shock as the heart and soul of their little group just told them that he was leaving them possibly forever.  
  
Xander first walked up to Giles and took his hand and shook it and smiled Giles I want to thank you you've always watched over us and I just wanted to say I wish my dad could be as good a man as you are. Next he moved over to his Werewolf buddy Oz. Oz my friend I just want you to know that I once thought there wasn't a man in this world good enough for my Willow and I just want to thank you for proving me wrong. Xander was all the young man could say because he hand just been given something incredible the trust and blessing of the man who up till that point he had thought of as his rival for the love of Willow. He moved next to his oldest and dearest friend Willow. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek and for the first time Oz didn't feel jealous. I love you Willow I always have. You kept me sane and kept on the path to being a good person you were always there for me for that I will always love you with all my heart. A smirk formed on his face as he stepped face to face with Angel. You know I never liked you. But I always respected you. You better keep them all safe Angel or else you and I will be back quicker then you can spit. Angel was in Awe this was the closes Xander had ever been to our right excepting him and Buffy. Xander walked right up to his Cordy with a tear in his eye. Cordelia Chase you are the most beautiful and passionate woman I have even know I am forever grateful that you let me share a small part of you life. You're an amazing person never let anyone tell you different. Each Scooby just sat in stunned amazement at the young man before them they were unable to move just watch as their friend said his goodbyes to them. Buffy he smiled as he took her hand I know you never wanted this life and I am sorry it's you that has to face this bad stuff but just let me say that with all the evil shit out there with you in our corner. I like our odds.  
  
Finally coming to Kendra the young woman whose life he had saved only three days before. Kendra I know you have trouble trusting people but I'm asking you to trust the people here with you they know what your going thru believe me. Just be yourself be Kendra the Young lady who I see in your eyes the one so full of life. Not just Kendra the Vampire Slayer. He gave her a quick hug and was out the door just as quick as he had come. The Scoobies all looked at each other for a minute then all took off after the young man each one determined to keep him here with them because each one knew that without their Xander shaped friend they wouldn't be the Scoobies anymore. Because Xander Harris is what kept them all alive and sane.  
  
They reached the front off the building just in time to see Xander put on a helmet mount a motorcycle and toss them a final wave as he and a man on a second bike disappeared in tonight.  
  
Everyone there was fighting back tears and praying to any god who would listen to bring back their Xander and bring him back Soon. 


	2. The Zeppo and The Slayer

Chapter 2 The Zeppo and the Slayer.  
  
"I am going patrolling Methos" call Xander as he left the house. He had been patrolling the city every night since he had arrived in Boston three weeks earlier. Before his training had begun his teacher Methos had told him everything about who he was and what he had done. Xander took in stride. Telling his teacher that he did what he had to do at the time and that he wasn't going to judge him because he had no idea about how life was 5000 yrs before. This had brought the 2 men closer then either imagined. Methos had found a little brother. Some one who he could teach some one he could care about some one who showed him that it was alright to open your heart and soul to and not be scared. Xander had found a friend a teacher a guide and most importantly a family with Methos. It wasn't the same as the family he had found with the Scoobies but it still made him happy to have big brother Methos with him.  
  
"What the hell am I looking for"? Asked Xander to no one but the night as he walked around the city looking for and vampires or demons to slay. Since coming to Boston Xander had felt a pull within himself. Like something was missing from his life something he needed to find. His training was coming along quite well since the fading memories of Solider Boy were coming back thanks to the training Methos had started him on not just physical training but mental as well this training had brought both the Solider and Hyena spirits back to him but this time they worked for him. But still night after night the pull forced out in to the city to try and find that which calling to him.  
  
As he walked little did he know someone else was feeling just like he was and fate was about to introduce them to each other in a way that seem straight out of one of the Xan-Man's favorite comics They would met in a fight. The smell of blood was in the air the Hyena in him caught the sent and he knew it was time to hunt. The spirits in him rejoiced at the feeling running thru him. Following his nose to the alleyway 2 blocks ahead he turned to see 2 young girls barely 13 cut and bleeding screaming for help as 4 vampires had them trapped against a wall.  
  
"Yo overbite" called the young Immortal. "Look a fresh delivery" smirked a purple haired vampire. The 4 vamps turned to face the young man who had interrupted their dinner. "Look here blood bag we are busy so piss off and maybe you'll live thru the night I we felt generous" spat a vampire.  
  
Xander just laughed. "Look you assholes I faced down Angelus and I destroyed the Judge so if you 4 lightweights want to take a crack at the Xan-Man it's your funeral again" The vamps just paled at the mention of 2 of the most powerful vampire legends. The assembled group failed to notice the 2 women who had entered the alley but who had remained in the shadows waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Xander drew his sword from his jacket and waved his hand in a bring it on fashion. All four vamps charged him and in less then ten seconds four piles of ash and dust lay at his feet. He spun around as he sensed the 2 women behind him in the shadows. "Come on out where I can see you" demanded Xander.  
  
"We mean you no harm young man I am Lynda Pryce. Said the first woman to step from the shadows. Revealing a 30ish brown haired woman looking quite prim proper and British even with a crossbow in her hands.  
  
"You're a Watcher. So I guess that would make her the third Slayer." " What do you mean the third Slayer? The only way a slayer can be called is when the previous Slayer is killed."  
  
"Well normally you'd be right Ms. Pryce but in this case you're wrong. I am from SunnyDale. I am the one who brought Buffy back when the Master drown her. I also was able to heal and bring back Kendra after the vampiress Drusilla cut her throat. Both are still alive but they were dead just long enough to call the next in the Slayer line."  
  
Faith the Vampire Slayer just stood in the shadow feeling like she had found what had been drawing her out at night. The feeling that told her she was incomplete that her other half was missing and she had to find it. As she and her Watcher Lynda had first entered the alley she felt the pull get stronger. As they watched the young swordsman kill all four vampires he challenged she felt the pull stronger then ever pulling her straight to him. As her Watcher talked to him she stepped out of the shadows to look at him to she what had drawn her into the darkness night after night trying to find him.  
  
As she emerged from the shadows Faith met his eyes and couldn't help herself she launched herself at him ad and kissed him as if her life depended on it. A feeling of contentment warmed her as she did. As he dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss just as passionately as her she wrapped her arms around his neck a feeling of pure bliss enveloped them both. The two Warriors of Light had found what they were looking for.  
  
Lynda Pryce was in shock she had just learned that not only were there three active Slayers in the world but her own Slayer the tuff as nails street-wise bad girl that she had been trying to get to trust her for about three weeks now had jumped the hunter they had found. Not to attack him but to kiss him and as the pair kiss a white mist came from each of them and was absorbed by the other and lightning seem to come from nowhere striking them both and running thru there bodies and the two of them just stood there completely unaware of what was happening. She was surprised further yet when a second man came running into the alley sword drawn as if to attack. But when he saw the pair kissing he just started laughing.  
  
The kissing pair ended their embrace, as the need for air became a problem. "I love you Faith" "I love you Xander" spoke the teens as they broke apart. Them moved in to kiss again when they heard clapping and a long wolf whistle coming from the mouth of the alley they turned to hear Methos cheering "Alright little brother." They both laughed "Thanks Methos"  
  
At this point Lynda had shaken off her awe at the scene before her. "With her crossbow raise and aimed at the man next to her she shouted, "Who are you and what did you do to my Slayer?"  
  
Faith just turned in Xander's arms to face her but not leaving his embrace. "Lynda he didn't do anything to me we are soul mates. Immortal soul mates that lightning and stuff you saw was our quickening. I know this is going to be every hard to understand but it's true he is what I've been looking for all this time. That felling that I was missing a piece of me like I was only have a person. It was pulling me to him just like he had the same feeling pulling him to me. The Quickening has done some amazing things to us my memories and powers copied themselves into him and his copied on to me. We also now share a bond that lets me feel him and let's my Xan feel me inside our minds. It's incredible."  
  
Lynda being a Watcher and all trained to deal with demons vampires and warlocks and monsters did the only thing she could think of in this situation She passed out.  
  
Please Read and review and if you have any ideas or thoughts feel free to share them and if are wondering a fight over Xander by Faith and some of the Females Scoobies maybe in future updates 


	3. The Watcher Learns

Chapter 3 The Watcher learns  
  
Lynda Pryce awoke to find she is sitting in a strange room. Looking around she see her charge on the couch across from her, Snuggled up against and sitting in the lap of the young man she had proclaimed her immortal soul mate. Both were asleep then Lynda noticed that Faith had a look of peace on her face something she had not seen the entire time she had know the latest Slayer.  
  
The door to the room opened and in came the other man from last night. He carried with him a tray with a pot of coffee several cups and a box of donuts. "Good morning Ms. Pryce my name is Adam Pierson welcome to my home, We brought you here last night after you passed out" he said as he set down the tray.  
  
"Who are you people and what did you do to my Slayer?" she demanded. Methos just chuckled "We didn't do anything to her. What you saw last night is what happens when those of our kind find their one true soul mate." Lynda just stared at him "What do you mean your kind Sir" Methos just closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "This is gonna take a while so let me get the kids up and let them get cleaned up, While they're doing that I'll explain what we are and when they come back I'll try and explain what you saw happen to them last night fair enough"? He questioned. "I can accept that" she responded.  
  
Methos walked over to where his little brother and his soul mate slept. "Oh little brother your Willow is here" he hummed.  
  
Xander's eyes' shot open "What how the hell did she find us I thought your magic wouldn't let her find us?" he shouted as he looked around for what he assumed would be a furious best friend. "You bastard" he moaned as all he saw a smirking Methos. Xander looked down at the woman he loved snuggled against him and smiled. He had the woman who was his soul mate wrapped in his arms he had never been this happy. "You two need to get up and get cleaned up then we have some explaining to do to Ms. Pryce here."  
  
"Ok bro give me a minute here" Xander reached out to Faith's face and started to lightly stroke it. "Faith it's time to wake up" he whispered to his soul mate. "Don't wanna amazing dream" she whined. Xander just smirked. "Really what was it about?" he asked trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. "I met a man on patrol he was what I was searching for. My soul mate the one man in this world I would always be safe with, the one who would always love me and never leave me. When I kissed him I could see everything he ever saw. Felt everything he ever felt. He was just like me he grew up just like I did and he didn't let himself break from it. He is just amazing and you are really pissing me off by waking me up Lynda so go away." She said with out even opening her eyes in hopes of reentering her dream. Xander just leaned in a started to kiss her. Faith's eyes flew open as felt someone kissing her she just smiled and deepened the kiss as she saw who kissed her. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not that you thought I was a dream my dear." "Don't be I'm living in a dream because I found you Xan." Methos clapped his hands and stood up "Ok children now that I've had my enough sugary stuff to last me a while why don't you two go shower up and get changed while I explain to Ms Pryce here what is going on." Faith just flipped him the bird as she got up and pulled her Xander up and they headed off to get cleaned up Methos sat down poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled out a jelly donut and offer one to Ms Pryce before he began to give his standard Immortal stitch. As the two adults sat and talked about what Methos Xander and now Faith are Xander and Faith made there way to the roof to watch the sun rise something Xander had done every day to give him hope he would find what was missing. "Xan I not sure I can do this I mean explain to Lynda what happen between us. I mean all my life I've been this hard ass tough girl cause that's what I needed to be to survive and to hide from the pain." Tears started to Roll down her face as she spoke. Xander just pulled her close "It'll be ok baby it's a big chance I know I feel it to I was geek and a joker to hide my pain. But because I've found you I have the other half of my soul, so now we are together we can work past the pains of our pasts and build a future together a future of happiness for the both of us. That's the blessing of our Immortality there's always a tomorrow and I think for us tomorrow looks pretty damn bright." "I love you Xan" "I love you too Faith" The pair kissed once more before heading back downstairs to face the Watcher who no doubt wanted some answers. As the left the roof and the rising sun neither saw the figure in the shadows only a roof top away a woman who was petting a doll as you spoke to herself "Oh Naughty kitten making mummy worry about you. And what else do we have another of those bad Slayers trying to take kitten from his mummy. Ms Edith says the dark slayer must die so mummy can be happy with her kitten." Drusilla just smiled at the thought before disappearing into the building.  
  
Xander and Faith entered the living room were they found Lynda breathing into a paper bag trying not to pass out from. Xander saw the sight and bit back a laugh as he said, "I guess you gave her the usual stitch. Looks like she took it better then most." Faith just started giggling. The Immortals teens sat down on the love seat across from Lynda waiting for her to calm down. Lynda saw the couple sitting and smiling at her and she just had to ask "So what the hell happened to my slayer last night". Faith leaned against Xander and smiled at Lynda. "Well Lynda it's like this at least this is how Adam explained it to Xan here. Sometimes when an Immortal is born they are born will only half a soul. At the same time somewhere else on the planet another Immortal is born with the other half of that soul and those two Immortals are destined to be together if they can find each other. Now what you saw the white mist the lightning when we kissed was our Quickening. The source of our Immortal powers. Since I wasn't awakened as an Immortal yet the Quickening not only made me Immortal with out having to die but it also copied all my powers and memories and gave them to Xander as well as copying his powers and memories and giving them to me. The last thing it did was to bond us together telepathically so we can talk in our minds to each other and we can always feel what the other is feeling." Lynda was amazed at what her young charge had said. She also noticed that the tough girl mask Faith hide behind was gone she was the sweet girl Lynda always suspected Faith was and she realized that this young man Xander was responsible for bring Faith out of her armored shell she had hidden in because of what her mother put her thru. And because this young man had suffered as she had she saw that she didn't need to hide from the world because she had her Xander to help her and protect her. Lynda smiled a said "I'd hold on to him Faith your lucky you have your soul mate plus all the time in the world. God I wish I could get that lucky". The Immortals just looked at her and busted out laughing. The Watcher mused for a second before joining them. As the laughter died down Xander stood up and suggested, "Since we have all had a long night why don't we all go get some more sleep and then go get some lunch and we can take things from there." Methos nodded "Great idea Xan I'll show Ms Pryce to the guest room and I take it Faith with be staying with you?" to which Faith responded "You damn Skippy" Xander just rolled his eyes the bad girl maybe gone but not completely. With that the warriors retired to bed.  
  
As Xander and his love slept. Across the country the Scoobies were each waking up when a white flash of light covered the town. Buffy woke up as her door opened and in stepped her 13yr old sister, "Buffy are you awake?" she whispered. "Yeah Dawnie I'm up what's wrong?" "I had a dream about Xander, do thing he'll ever come back home?" "I think he will Dawnie he just had some things that he had to deal with on his own. Besides if he doesn't Kendra and I plan on dragging him back kicking and screaming." Dawn laughed "Just be careful when you do that's my Future husband you plan on man-handling" "You hope Dawn Kendra and Cordy are both thinking the same thing. So you might have some challengers for Xan's heart."  
  
Please Read and Review The Next Chapter Will be Out By Next Saturday 


	4. A New Life Begins

Chapter 4: A New Life Begins  
  
Xander sat on the edge of the bed he and Faith shared. It had been 3 weeks since Faith and Lynda had entered his life. In Faith he had found a soul mate and the woman he would spend his whole Immortal life with. In Lynda it seemed he had found a mother in-law with out even getting married. In his hand he held a diamond ring that his great grandmother had left to him when see pasted away shortly before he became Immortal. Tonight he was going to ask Faith to marry him. "Well time to face the firing squad" he chuckled as he went to the roof to what sun rise which had become a ritual to him and Faith since the day they met.  
  
As he walked on the roof he felt his heart race as he saw his Faith leaning against the wall she smiled as she felt him near her. She turned to him a little shocked that he was blocking her from reading his mind. "Xan is everything ok? She asked worried because of the fact he was hiding something from her.  
  
Xander smiled "Yes Faith everything is fine but I say something to you"  
  
"You can say anything baby"  
  
"Faith since I met you I have felt complete in a way I never thought possible You are quite literally my better half so I want to make sure you stay in my life forever." Xander knelt down on to one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Faith I love you more then any words can describe I may be Immortal but I would rather live only a single day with you then all eternity with out you. So I am asking you Faith Michelle Williams will you marry me?" Faith gasped as it dawned on her that this what he was hiding. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her Xander as she cried. "Yes" she whispered as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Xander slid the ring over her finger as they stood up and headed back into the house.  
  
Once again they did not see their vampire stalker across the way watching from the tinted windows facing the roof of Methos' home. "That settles in Miss Edith that naughty bitch must die so Mummy can have her Kitten back."  
  
Xander and Faith walked into there room as the kissed and shed their clothes the both felt all the pain in their lives vanish. Together they feel on to their bed as they slowly made love. To say they were having sex didn't fit because what they did had no urgency their movements were only to bring them together in the final act that the had yet to join together in. The pleasure they felt was only a side-effect to the love they were sharing with one another. They knew they were now joined together in every way possible and nothing could ever drive them apart they were now and forever more Xander and Faith a Family a team a pack mates.  
  
It was 8 am and all the Scoobies plus Joyce and Dawn were at the Library because Giles had called an emergency meeting because he had found out where Xander was. All the Scoobies sat at the work table waiting to hear why Giles had called them all out for on a Saturday morning.  
  
"I know your all wondering why I called you here this morning." he began looking as if he was about to blow up with joy. "I called you all here because I've found Xander." The Scoobies responded to this news with a one big cry of WHAT?. 


	5. It Hits The Fan

Chapter 5: It Hits The Fan  
  
Buffy was stunned for almost 2 months they had tried to find Xander after he had just walked out of their lives saying that he had something that he needed to do and that he may never come back. Of all the Scoobies Willow had taken it the hardest because despite the fact she was with Oz she still loved Xander with everything she had. Buffy hoped that Xander was ok just so Willow would finally come out of the depression she had been in since he left.  
  
"Where is he Giles"? Buffy asked finally finding her voice  
  
"Yes Mr. Giles where is he so Buffy and I can bring him home"? chimed Kendra.  
  
Giles was smiling the Scoobies were back now that there was a chance to get their Xander back. "He is in Boston apparently he is working as a demon hunter with the Third Slayer, The One who was called when he brought Kendra back. They have been fighting together for almost a month now."  
  
Cordy Dawn and Willow all paled as they heard this they each had hopes that when Xander returned they might be able to be with Xander. But as they well knew for some reason that the slayers were always beautiful girls. They also knew that Xander had the uncanny gift to get under your skin given enough time. They feared that by the time they got him back Xander might not be theirs anymore but the new Slayer's Xander. Willow calmly got up and walked to the computer on the counter and began typing away.  
  
Dawn stood up and asked "Now that we know where he is when are we gonna go bring him home?" Joyce smiled at Dawn's little outburst she knew full well that while she thought of the heart of the Scoobies as a good friend to her family and the son she never had. Her Youngest thought of him as prime marriage material with the intent to marry him as soon as she was legal. The fact that most of her school notebooks had Mrs. Dawn Andrea Harris written on them was something she had had a few chuckles over but she knew that Dawn would be hard pressed to find a better man then their Xander.  
  
As the Scoobies started to come up with ideas to get in contact with Xander Willow spoke up from the computer. "Ok I'm going to Boston to get my Xander back there is a flight to Boston in 12hrs who wants to come with me to bring Xander back?" Kendra Dawn Cordy Oz and Angel's hands all shot up as soon as Willow finished speaking Buffy and Joyce's followed right after.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and pinched his nose "I guess the Scoobies are heading to Boston."  
  
Xander awoke feeling quite content he woke up holding the woman who not more then six hours ago agreed to be his wife they then made love a first for both of them they were know joined in every way possible to them. A smile spread across his face as Faith snuggled against him. He turned his head as their door opened and in stepped Lynda Pryce watcher and mother figure to Faith and his de facto mother in-law. "I guess this means your going to be my new son-in law Xander" she said with a smirk. Xander look right at her and replied "I wouldn't have it any other way". Faith start to mumble " Kill the Watch for waking me up after such a beautiful night then we go find a justice of the peace get hitched and come back and enjoy our honeymoon."  
  
"What's that Faith"?  
  
"My To Do List Lynda".  
  
Xander just smiled as he held his bride to be life doesn't get much better then this he thought as Methos can in to the room as well.  
  
"Well little brother looks like things are really looking up and now for some bad news"  
  
"What's wrong Adam"? Ask Xander now slightly panicked.  
  
"I have my computer keeping an eye on the Scoobies activities so you will know what's been going on with them and I think you should know you friend Willow bought a group of plane tickets from Sunnydale to here on a flight that lands in the airport in about 2hrs so I figured we should meet them at the airport to keep them out of trouble when they get here."  
  
"How did they find out I was in Boston Adam"?  
  
"That would be my fault Xander" Lynda said shying away from her soon to be adopted son in-law. "I have made mention of you in the watcher's diaries regarding Faith. Not your Immortality or your personal relationship but the face that you are her best friend and a demon hunter."  
  
"It's alright Lynda Faith sweetie we better get dressed time to me the In-laws so to speak." Faith crumbled as Lynda and Adam left to let the 2 lovers get dressed. Lynda smiled because she had a feeling that this was going to be a most interesting visit as Faith had the unheard of privilege of meeting another slayer. And from what she had heard from Xander about the infamous Scoobies there would almost certainly be a fight over Xander. This would prove to be a most interesting night.  
  
Xander had an Idea and he decided to play it out on the scoobies he had Adam rent a van and he made a sign that read Sunnydale Scoobies. They waited at the terminal for the Scoobies to deplane Xander and Faith hiding behind a column. Lynda and Adam waiting of the Scoobies.  
  
As the Scoobies walked into Logan Airport Dawn spotted a couple holding a sign which read The Sunnydale Scoobies she elbowed Giles who was next to her and said. "Mr. Giles I think Xander knew we were coming" pointing out the people holding the sign. The Scoobies all walked over to the pair Lynda smiled and said "Greetings Mr. Giles Ms. Summers and to all the Scoobies I am Lynda Pryce and this is Adam Pierrison we are from the Council."  
  
The Scoobies all relaxed as they knew they were among friends. After a few quick intro's they headed to the parking structure where the Van was parked. Not realizing that Xander and Faith were shadowing them.  
  
As the Scoobies began to climb in to the van Adam froze he felt the buzz. Quickly he pulled a sword from under his coat looking around for the cause of it. The Scoobies all pulled out stakes and stood at the ready as they saw the Watcher draw a sword. Then from across the empty parking level they heard "I am Jonas Simbaca and I challenge you." Adam turned to face the threat when the Scoobies all stood in awe as there stood there Xander with a sword drawn as he replied "I am Xander Harris and I accept your challenge"  
  
Faith stood just to the side ready to kill the man if she lost her Xander. Adam could see the look in her eyes if Xander lost Faith would kill Simbaca then herself because she wouldn't live with out her Xander. 


	6. The Scoobies Learn The Truth

Chapter 6: The Scoobies Learn The Truth.  
  
The Two Immortals stood facing on another, Swords at the ready waiting for the other to make the first move Xander saw the other Immortal begin to move the bottom of the sword up he saw the hole in the handle in an instant he saw it was a gun. Simbaca fired the hidden gun in his sword as a way of winning. Xander saw the shot and using his Slayer speed and solider reflexes he used the blade of his sword to reflect the bullet back to Simbaca the bullet entered the Elder Immortals throat and cut his spinal column. Simbaca fell to his knees in the 4000 yrs he lived he had never lost a fight and now because of his own cheating ways he had lost and was as good as dead. Xander walked over to the fallen Immortal raised his sword and delivered the death stroke. As the Quickening began he turned to face the Scoobies and spoke. "There Can Be Only One" then lightning exploded all around him. Those who had never seen a Quickening were amazed as the lightning and white fog encircled Xander and as he turned to Faith a stream of energy shot from his eyes linking her to him feeding her the Quickening as he took it. Xander hit the ground and passed out do to the force of the Quickening. Faith was to him before the others could blink. "Baby you ok?" she asked near tears. "Hey you said you'd marry me how could I not be" he whispered "I'm gonna sleep now but don't worry I'll walk up soon but those Quickenings really take it out of a guy." Faith leaned in and kissed him as he passed out a smile on his lips.  
  
Willow was the first of the Scoobies to reach Xander and Faith. "Who the hell are you and what happened to my Xander?" she screamed as she watched Faith hold her oldest and dearest friend. Faith smiled "Relax Willow he is fine he just need some rest and I'm Faith Xander's fiancée"  
  
"Oh Ok" was all the red head could say before she fainted. The Scoobies run to their fallen friends and Methos took control and had the Lynda get the van so they could bring everyone back to the house. So they loaded very one and everything into the van and headed back to Methos' home in Boston.  
  
Once they arrived the Scoobies were sitting in the living room awaiting Methos and Lynda. Faith was lying in bed with Xander waiting for him to wake up. Willow had come too soon after they left the airport but she couldn't remember what happened from the moment she stepped of the plane. Once they got their little family settled in Lynda and Methos joined the Scoobies and prepared to explain everything to them. He saw the looks on their faces so Methos began right away. "Ok there is no easy way to say this so I am just gonna show you what Xander Faith and I are. Lynda if you would." Lynda stood up pulled a gun and shot Methos right in the heart. The Scoobies screamed as Methos hit the floor. The group looked in stunned horror as Lynda shot her friend in the chest. What shocked them even more was that a flash of lightning was that he sat up complaining how much that he hates getting shot. The Scoobies were about to attack the man they took for a demon when they heard. "Hold on there Scoobs he is no demon" they turned to find Xander and Faith entering the room. Xander walked over to his favorite chair and sat down pulling Faith into his lap causing a chorus of snarls from Dawn Cordy Willow and Kendra. Angel and Oz looked at Xander with awe at the goddess resting in his lap feeling a bit of jealousy at the seductive beauty he had and a small bit of relief that they no longer had to worry about him taking their girls. Joyce and Giles looked on with a sense of joy that their son had found someone Buffy how ever was confused as she felt happy that Xander had found someone but was pissed that the someone he found wasn't her. A thought which caused her some distress because she was figuring out that like most of the female Scoobies she too had fallen in love with her Xander shaped friend. It now looked like he wasn't their Xander anymore but he was with the group of people who had shown them something amazing.  
  
"Thanks Adam I'll take it from here". Said Xander one Faith had snuggled into his lap causing Dawn to glare daggers at the Dark Slayer in Xander's lap.  
  
"The three of us are Immortals we are not demons just a different kind of humans guy"  
  
Angel moaned after you hearing this "You mean to tell me I am gonna have to listen to you dumb jokes forever" This cause everyone there to back out into laughter.  
  
"Well now that the tension is gone there is something else about me that make me special even among the Immortals."  
  
"What is that Xander"? Spoke Giles who was wondering what other bombshells the boy could drop on them.  
  
"Well G-man I was born with only half a soul which is why the hyena and solider boy are still kicking around in my mind. You see the other have of my soul was born in someone else another Immortal the woman who I am forever meant to be with and that some one and I will share a telepathic link among other things we share memories and powers. That woman as you may have guessed is this amazing woman sitting in my lap Faith the Vampire slayer who just this morning agreed to marry me" said Xander as he kissed his intended on the cheek. The announcement caused Willow and Dawn to look at one another and faint. They were quickly followed by Buffy and Kendra. Cordy went cationic; Giles, Joyce, Oz and Angel moved to help the girls  
  
"I think I took in better the First time you told" laughed Lynda. 


	7. A Wedding Notice

Chapter 7: A Wedding Notice.  
  
Xander stood in the kitchen making coffee waiting for his friends to wake up. A small mistake in the magic spell cast by Methos had caused the Scoobies to pass out and block out the memories of Xander explaining his Immortality to them. The spell that caused them to pass out was the spell because preventing them from finding him until Lynda let it slip in her Watcher's diaries. So after canceling the spell Methos helped Xander and Faith put the Scoobies into the guest rooms waiting for them to wake up so he can explain what happened to them. Faith comes up behind him wrapping her arms around him hugging him close. "Hey baby how are you after that little magic mistake last night?"  
  
"I'm ok Faith just worried about how the Scoobs are gonna take are news."  
  
"I'm sure that everything will work out fine Xan they love you maybe not like I do but I'm sure that they will be very pleased."  
  
Lynda came in quietly she was nervous about what she had to tell her charge. "Faith Xander I need to talk to you". She said nervously  
  
"What's up Lynda?" asked her slayer.  
  
"The council has ordered us to go to Sunnydale for good it needs to be protected by both slayers."  
  
Xander just smiled "No worries Lynda going to Sunnydale was the plan for a while I have a house and business front set up and ready for us in Sunnydale.  
  
Faith turned to him in shock "You knew about this?"  
  
"No sweetie I didn't know but Sunnydale was my home and one day I would like to go back there I have houses and the like set up all over the place just incase. Plus I figured it be a nice place for our Honeymoon. "  
  
Faith was in awe of the man she agreed to marry not only was he ready to move cross-country to be with her he had a house and everything set up just for them. She smiled had hugged her man as close as she could.  
  
Unfortunately their moment was killed by the ear splitting cry of one Buffy Summers waking up in a new place.  
  
Xander and his bride to be rushed out of the kitchen heading towards Buffy's room to cut her off before she did something stupid.  
  
They entered the room to find Buffy on the bed with stake in hand trying to wake up Dawn who was fighting to keep Buffy away.  
  
Xander smirked as he pulled Faith close. "Watch this". He whispered.  
  
Xander let out with a wolf whistle and a shout of "Kick her ass Dawn Patrol."  
  
The Summers girls froze as they heard Xander's voice they turned to find him leaning against the door frame and in his arms a dark haired girl who was sexy as hell. Dawn was in awe that there stood the man she intended to marry holding another woman in his arms.  
  
"Your right baby they are a riot." Faith giggled at the sisters.  
  
If looks could kill Faith would be toast. Dawn was glaring at the woman who had her man and she was pissed.  
  
"Welcome to Bean Town Buff" was all Xander got out before he had Buffy wrapped around him trying to squeeze the life out of him. "Xander your all right" Buffy choked out as tears fell she had missed her Xander shaped friend.  
  
Dawn was right behind her in hugging Xander but he broke the hug before she could plant the lip lock she had intended on his lips she instead only got a quick peck on his cheek. Her attempt to mark her territory in front of Faith had failed.  
  
"Girls this is Faith she is the next slayer. So why don't we go eat some breakfast and wait for the others to wake up and I'll give you the full skinning on what has been happening with me." As he finished talking he heard a loud groan next door. "That will be Willow "with that Xander and Faith walked next door and opened it up to find Willow and Kendra on a set of bunk beds and Cordy on a cot next to it. Xander smiled at his friends knowing they had no idea what awaited them this morning. First Cordy thought Xander. He walked over to her cot and wagged his eye brows at Faith and the Summers girls who joined Faith at the door. Xander pulled out his wallet and pulled out a wad of 100s that he had and spread it out and did a quick fanning motion over Cordy who bolted up right and said "1400 Dollars all in hundreds" she turned to find Xander smiling at her with the cash in hand and the girls at the door snickering at the sight of a flustered Queen C. "Hiya Cordy." Grinned Xander. Xander then walked over to the bunk bed where Willow and Kendra slept he then knelt down to Kendra who was on the bottom bunk he pinched her nose shut and in half a second she was sitting up and wrapped herself around Xander as that was his trademark wake up call with her. After helping Kendra out of bed Xander turned his attention to his oldest and dearest friend. Xander gave her a wet wily. Willow jumped up "Xander I hate it when you do that! Xander?" she turned to see her Xander smiling at her and all the girl Scoobies and a Dark haired girl standing at the door giggling. "Hey Wills how you been?" smirked Xander as he hopped back. Willow never replied she just tackled him at fast as she could holding him as close as she could as if she feared that if she let go she would wake up an that this was all a dream. Once she was sure he was really there she let him go. Oz Angel Joyce and Giles all came in and were glad to see the lost Scooby. "Guys and Girls why don't we head down to the kitchen and Faith and I will explain everything." Xander said as he led the assembled Scoobies to breakfast.  
  
Once the gang was seated at the table and had started to eat Xander stood up and started to explain things "Well gang it's time for me to explain why I'm here and why I left Sunnydale. But before I do I think I should introduce someone as you may have guessed this is Faith then Vampire Slayer. But she is also Faith the future Mrs. Xander Harris." You could hear a flea fart in the room it became so quiet. "Now before anyone says anything you have to understand why I left Sunnydale to understand why Faith and I decided to get married. You see I am part of a race of human beings that is for all intends and purposes Immortal as is Faith. You see we are unique as far as Immortals go too." "God lord" shouted Giles being the first one to recover his wits after the bomb shell his son had laid on them. "What do you mean unique Xan?" asked Joyce. "Well Mom I was born with only half a soul. That is why the Hyena and Solider boy took me over soon easy. Because they weren't fighting a whole soul. The other half of my soul was born here in Boston in my lovely wife to be." The girls were stunned each of them had hopes that when they found Xander they would be able to be with him. Because Xander has a way about him that no matter how hard you try or how long it takes you can't help falling in love with him. Cordeila Chase was a prime example of this she was Queen C the bitch queen of Sunnydale and she had willing given up all her friends and station is life because she wanted to be with him. He showed her that life isn't all about money. Buffy sat and listened to her oldest friend tell everyone not only is he Immortal but he was getting married to her sister slayer she had to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. This is wrong she thought he should be marrying me. She froze as that thought crossed her mind then it hit her like a freight train she was in love with her Xander shaped friend and now it was too late.  
  
Angel was feeling so happy he was afraid that he was going to lose his soul because Xander was no longer and issue between him and Buffy. Angel stood up and walked over and extended his hand to Xander. "Listen Xander I know we never really saw eye to eye on much but I just wanted to say congratulations And see as how you and I are gonna be around for a long time to come perhaps we can try to become friends?" Xander smiled at Angel's question. "Ok Angel we can try but only under two conditions."  
  
"What's that Xander?" "You are the only Vampire to come to the bachelor party. And two no matter what you always help me look after the Scoobies and their families." Angel laughed. "Done and done". Faith turned to her Xander with a smirk on her face. "Who said you could have a bachelor party?"  
  
Xander felt inside her mind and sent all the feeling of love he had for her and she just went teary eyed as she looked at him reveling in the feeling of being loved something she had never known before Xander entered her life. "Ok you can have one baby." Xander smiles "Don't worry baby nothings gonna happen and there will be no stripper. Besides who needs an exotic dancer when I have the sexiest woman ever created waiting for me." Faith blushed at the comment.  
  
But across the table the girls Scoobies and Dawn were fuming as each felt that it should be them that Xander was talking about like that. Dawn got up and walked out of the room she was crying as she went back to the room in which she woke up. Buffy and Willow went after her.  
  
"It's not fair he was supposed to wait for me" she cried into the pillow as she banged her fists against the bed. "Dawn sweetie?" Willow asked as she walked into the room. "Dawn we've sorry your upset set but it just wasn't meant to be." Whisper Buffy as she pulled her little sister into a hug. "It's not fair he was supposed to waited till I grew up then we could be together forever." Dawn cried into her sister's shoulder. "Dawn honey I know how easy it is to fall in love with Xander I think every girl at that table in one way or another is in love with Xander but sweetie none of use can be with him like Faith can you heard what he said Faith is quite literally the other half of his soul." Willow tried to convince herself as well as Dawn as she spoke about her best friend and his fiancée. "How do we know that he really loves him for all we know she is some witch who has him under a spell or that he is possessed by something? He had been away from us for 2 months who knows what has happened since he left us." Willow and Buffy froze Dawn had a point what had happened to Xander in the two months since they had last seen him. Xander walked in to the room. "Girls" he said softly letting them know he was there. "I understand your thinking like that. But let me explain to you what happened to me that made me Immortal. Come on we will go back to the others so I don't have to tell this story twice. The four walked back to the kitchen and rejoined the Scoobies. Xander took his place next to Faith and continued his story. "The night I saved Kendra I was heading home when I heard something going on down and alley up ahead as I ran to the alley I was stabbed thru the gut by a sword. Right before everything went dark I saw a man cut the head off of the man who stabbed me." The Scoobies were shocked at the fact their Xander was hurt that badly and they never knew. "I woke up in a Hotel room and Adam my teacher told me about Immortals and what I'd need to know to survive. He told me he'd teach me but I'd have to come here to train so I told him once Angelus was dealt with I would leave so he could train me and 2 days later you know what happened . So when we got her he began training me in martial arts and mental training as well as sword training. The Training brought Solider Boy and the Hyena Back in to my mind ask well and I merged them in to my mind giving me the Boosts and skills need to hunt on my own here. About a month after I got here I was out on patrol when I saw a group of four Vampires about to chow down on a couple of girls I went in and took care of them. Then I sensed someone behind me it was Faith and her Watcher Lynda. Lynda started to introduce her self when I felt a pull to the woman in the darkness it was the pull of the other half of my soul Faith and I just ran to each other and we kissed. When we kissed a Quickening over took us and we each received copies of the others powers and memories and it forged a mental link between us. So we are joined now in mind body and soul. There is nothing I don't know about Faith and there is nothing Faith doesn't know about me." Giles looked like he was gonna pass out "So this means you a male version of the slayer doesn't it Xander?" "Yes it does Giles so you have 2 Hyena enhanced special forces trained slayers sitting in front of you."  
  
"Good Lord"  
  
"Be afraid be very afraid" smirked Faith as she and Xander burst out laughing This was quickly joined by Kendra Oz Angel and Joyce.  
  
Xander got serious look on his face. "Ok guys now for the big one. As Faith has been order by the council to move to the Hellmouth I'll be coming home at the end of the summer." This news caused the Scoobies great happiness. "And after I come Home Faith and I are gonna have are wedding." Xander got up and walked over to his Willow and knelt in front of her. "Willow you are my best friend in the whole world and you have been with me since before I can remember. Now that Faith knows me as well as you do we think it only fitting to ask you to stand up with us at our wedding as my best friend and best man?" Willow was crying "Of course Xan I'd be honored too." Faith then turned to Buffy "Buffy I know you don't know me that well yet but I know you as well as Xander does and I want you to be my maid of honor." "What Faith why me?"  
  
"Because Buffy you are my sister slayer and you are one of Xan's best friends.  
  
I don't have any friends so I want you to be my Maid of Honor. It would mean so much to us if you would say yes. Plus we'd like Giles to give me away seeing he is the closest thing to a father either of us has ever had." Giles sat back with a smile that had not been seen since his Ripper days. "It would be and honor and a privilege to give you away Faith." The pride in his voice was evident to all. Xander got up from next to Willow and walked over to Dawn. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know how you feel about me Dawn and I am flattered as hell but I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way about you. And as much as it hurts to hear me say that I hope you'll understand and maybe agree to be our flower girl?" 


	8. The Scoobies Learn

**Chapter 8 the Scoobies Learn**

**Dawn was unsure how to feel the man she was in love with despite the fact he was four years older was asking her to be the flower girl at his wedding to a woman he had proclaimed his soul mate. She was feeling rage that some slut had taken her Xander from her and had what she wanted. But she wanted to make Xander happy. "Yes Xander I'll be your flower girl." Xander and Faith smiled. Until I can get rid of this bitch thought Dawn.**

**Adam chose this moment to walk in with Lynda. "Little brother I got to hand it to you I just transfer all of Simbaca's money and property to you and you know have a net worth in the range of three quarters of a billion dollars." Xander smiled Faith was thinking shopping spree Cordy screamed. "He is richer then I am? That is so not far." **

"**Deal with it Queen C my man is loaded and tomorrow I'm going shopping" Faith snapped as the Scoobies broke out laughing. **

"**Can I come?" Buffy asked.**

"**I dunno B what do you think baby?" Faith whispered as she nuzzled Xander's neck.**

**Xander just smiled why don't all the girls go shopping and get to know one another and Adam and I'll take Oz Giles and Angel out and catch up on our adventures in Boston. What do you think my love?" **

"**I like that idea baby." Faith smiled. **

**Dawn was almost gagging as Xander called Faith my love soon she thought very soon I'll get rid of that bitch and Xander will be mine.**

**Once again from across the way the young Immortals and their families were being watched by a quite loony and a quite dangerous Master Vampire who was quite taken with the Immortal Xander.**

"**Miss Edith" Dru spoke as she held her doll close. "This is gonna me a lot harder then I thought. All those naughty doggies are gonna have to died so mummy can have her kitten back. But that dark bitch is gonna suffer most of all because she took my kitten's innocence's and that was mummy's to take. Not even not daddy is can stop me from getting my kitten back. Oh the stars are talking Miss Edith they say the little key wants the Dark Slayer gone to she me be of some use." An evil smile spread across Drusilla's face.**

**The Scooby girls Joyce and Lynda all were sitting in a food court in the local mall after have spend some of Xander and Faith's newly acquired Wealth. Faith sat uneasy with the Scoobies as she could tell they all had questions they wanted to ask. Cordy was the first to bring one up. "So how good is Xander?" The tension broken the girls broke out laughing.**

"**You sure you wanna know Cordy?" Faith asked as she got her laughter under control. "Sadly yes I wanna know what I lost so I can hopefully find a guy just as good is Xander someday." Faith gave a said smile as she felt her heart go out to the former Queen C because she could see in her eyes that she too truly loved her Xander. As she looked at the other girls at the table she saw the same thing reflecting in their eyes they were all in love with Xander.**

**Faith gave them a small smile. "He was my first and just let me say holy shit. He made me feel things I didn't thing possible, I am not just talking about the pleasure there was a lot of that trust me, But he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. He made me feel like I was put on this earth just to let him love me. I could feel him in my heart in my mind hell even in my soul it was like I got to see what heaven was like and he was the one to take me there." The Scooby girls were in awe of Faith their Xander had done something to her they all wished he did to them. "He made me feel loved in the truest sense of the word if I could pick one moment in my life to live over and over it would be that moment or when we first kissed." **

**The Scooby girls were in awe of Faith she had something that they all wanted in more ways then one she had the purest form of love that ever existed and she had it in the form of Xander Harris. The first love of three of the girls present there and 3 others who fell in love him too, One as a son and two as a man.**

**Angel sat at the table as Xander dealt the next hand he was quite surprised as to the extent of the changes in the young man. Changes he only assumed had been brought about by Faith and his new found Immortality.**

"**Xander can I ask you a question?" Asked the ensouled vampire.**

"**Go ahead Angel." Answered Xander.**

"**What is Faith like I mean she seems nice and all but truthfully what's she like?"**

**Xander smiled and Methos chuckled at the question.**

"**Well it's kinda hard to explain my Faith is a force of nature for lack of a better term. She makes me feel complete in ways you could never imagine. The only way I can explain in terms you'd understand is if my life depended on a moment of pure happiness just bring me to Faith and that is all it would take. Every moment I'm around her it feels like my heat is going to explode with joy. I feel her in my mind and soul all the time I can hear her thoughts and sense her feelings it's like being high on love." The collective Scooby men were in awe each of them had a love they thought was timeless but the way Xander described the way he feels about Faith made them each understand that the love Xander and Faith was truly timeless**

**Sorry for the short chap bad case of writer's block I'll working on the next chap should have it out in a week or so. Expect a Scooby Wedding real soon**


End file.
